1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a display part displaying a symbol representing a type of a light source unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel displaying an image using light transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed behind the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate having pixel electrodes and thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes, a color filter substrate having a common electrode and color filters, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. An arrangement of the liquid crystal layer is changed by an electric field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The arrangement of the liquid crystal layer determines the light transmissivity.
The backlight assembly includes a light source unit generating light and an optical member disposed on the light source unit. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a light-emitting diode (LED) can be used as the light source unit.
However, the light source unit disposed inside the display device is not visible from the outside. Accordingly, it is difficult to determine the type of light source unit that is mounted inside the display device without disassembling the display device.